Living organisms may swim with various movements from a contracting/expanding motion to the “wiggling” of a flagellum. An “artificial swimmer” that is able to mimic movements of a living organism may be useful in various contexts (e.g., drug delivery). However, there may be challenges associated with manufacturing such an artificial swimmer that is able to mimic the multiple-directional movement ability of a living organism.